Mikan Gets A Letter
by Mystic-Moonlight-Angel
Summary: Mikan Gets A Letter From Her Secret Admiere,SA, Will she be able to find out who he is ? After she gets the letter all sort of crazy things start happening who is he?this story is a must read...
1. Chapter 1

Mikan Gets A Letter

Disclamier – I don't Own Gauken Alice (but I can dream)

Kohinoor : This Is My First Fanfic Ever. So I Hope You Like It….

Hotaru : Has Idiot Gun In Her Hand Will You Stop Talking And Start Writing?

Kohinoor : Ok! But If You Do That You'll Not Appear In This Story At All!!  
Hotaru : Oh Yeah? Takes Out Idiot Cannon  
Kohinoor : Ok! Ok! Fine  
Ruka & Yuu : Stop It Both Of You ! Don"t Fight!

Mikan as usual got up late. The beautiful brunett was looking cute like she is but was still sleepy.

She walked off to the washroom,washed her face,brushed her teeth,had a bath and then got ready quick for class (well she tried too..) She ran out of her room and started running because she was very late & needed to hurry but on her way to class she 'like always' bumped into someone who was none other than Natsume Hyuuga ,the black cat of alice academy, he was a boy who every girl had a crush on, he has a fan club in which was full of girls as well as boys ?! too…..

Well back to the story,Mikan didn't look up, said "sorry" and rushed to class. She was going when Natsume shouted " Oi! strawberry print girl you left your notebook" Mikan was going to walk away when she realised what Natsume called her , she burst out with anger and shout at him

"you idiot"

"Thanks For Telling Me Your Name Strawberry Girl"

"Pervert"

Mikan left without arguing anymore because she knew it was useless to argue with Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan reached class on time (luckly but it was narumi's class so nothing really mattered). Natsume and 'his' gang were missig from class because the first class was of Mr. Narumi sensei. Mikan was happy and cheerful as usual . After the class was over the 'Natsume gang' returned. Mikan asked Yuu if she can go to the washroom(toilet), as Yuu was the class moniter.

Kohinoor : Hoped You Liked This Chapter. If You Didn't Like It Or Anything you Can Help Me In Improving It, Which You Can Really Help In So Plz tell me, rEview it!

Hotaru : "Hey" with baka gun in hands I wasn't in this chapter at all

Kohinoor : o plz forgive me! You will be in the next chapter for sure

Natsume : idiots

Hotaru : baka gun in hand Natsume!! What did you call me?? (in anger)

Mikan: WE'LL MEET YOU NEXT TIME !:) till then bye bye!!

Yuu & Ruka : Hotaru, Natsume stop ! Bye everybuddy ! meet you next time and yea don't forget to review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

**Disclamier : I Don't Own Gauken Alice (Dream on girl…….)**

**Kohinoor : Hey I'm Back With Another Chapter Of 'Mikan Gets A Letter'**

**Hotaru : Less Yapping More Typing**

**Kohinoor : I'm Not Going To Listen To You! Yea where was i?**

**Interupted by hotaru**

**Hotaru : So you want to be hit by the idoit cannon**

**Kohinoor : Sorry !! makes faces while hotaru is not seeing**

**Mikan : Yea I want to know what happens next!! Tell me ! tell me! I can't wait**

**Kohinoor : Ok so lets continue the story**

When Mikan came back to the class she was shocked to see Natsume and 'his' gang seated in the classroom.But she was not shocked to see herself in detension. It was Jin-Jin's(Mr. Jinno sensei) period, He scolded her, gave her extra homework and gave her detension too (man he's too much!!). Well after the period it was lunch break . Mikan went running to Hotaru.

Mikan: Hooootttttaaaarrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuu!!

Hotaru:Hits Mikan With Idiot Gun Stop This Stuff Will You?

Mikan:Starts Crying

Hotaru: Ugly!

Mikan: What!? Well Anyways Can You

cut off by hotaru

Hotaru: No

Mikan: But I Didn't Complete!

Hotaru: No

Mikan: I Was Gong To Ask You If You Can Help Me With The detention Home Work Jin-Jin Gave Me!

Hotaru: No Idiot! You Have To Learn To Do Things On Your Own

Mikan saw Yuu And Went Running Towards Him

Mikan: Yuu please help me with the homework Jin-Jin gave me

Yuu: Ok!Sure

**Kohinoor: Finished with this chapter too…**

**Mikan : I Just Hate Jin-Jin he gives a lot of home work…**

**Kohinoor : Its Alright! I'll Take Care Of Him!!**

**Mr.Jinno Sensei : What Are You Talking About Girls..**

**Kohinoor : nothing sensei**

**Mikan : Yes, Its Nothing Sensei**

**Mr.Jinno Sensei : Detension For You Miss Kohinoor**

**Kohinoor: O noooo!!  
Hotaru : Idiots!**

**Kohinoor: Will You stop Calling Me And Mikan That??**

**Hotaru : with baka gun in her hands**

**Kohinoor :Sorry ! Sorry! Mikan does the baka gun hurt ?  
Mikan : It Does a lot in the starting but I'm somewhat use to it..**

**Kohinoor : Go Mikan ! Go Mikan! U Rock! U Rock!**

**Ruka : Meet You Later With Another Chapter Till Then Bye!**

**Natsume : You Better Review Or Else ….. You Don't Want To Know…**

**Kohinoor : Don't Mind Natsume He Is Like That Plz Review**


End file.
